1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly to a memory device and a memory system having the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general memory systems, a memory controller reads data stored in a source page of a memory device and then writes the data into a target page of the memory device to copy the data from the source page to the target page.
Therefore, due to the typical read and write steps, power consumption and time required to perform the page copy operation may be undesirably high.